Garlic extract is a nutritional supplement with increasing pharmacological value mainly its activity as a promoter of peripheral circulation and its anti-oxidant properties to reduce endothelial cell adhesiveness. These properties are very important since it is believed poor circulation and endothelial adhesion are the major mechanisms that induces painful crises and other complications in sickle cell anemia patients. Therefore, the purpose of this research is to evaluate the efficacy of aged garlic extract as a therapeutic agent for sickle cell disease.